


Icy Wounds

by MasterKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break Up Talk, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Injury Recovery, Sad Fluff, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKorra/pseuds/MasterKorra
Summary: Post Book 3, Korra is recovering in the South Pole after the Red Lotus poisoned her. Asami and Korra have been together since Book 1 when she hit Korra with her moped instead of Mako. Asami joins her for the first few weeks of recovery, but must get back to Republic City. Yet, Korra has something to get off her chest—giving Asami an out.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 37





	Icy Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever oneshot on AO3, so I’m taking one of my various posts from Instagram and converting it onto another platform. However, I hope you guys enjoy this while I figure out how things work around here, but I do appreciate constructive criticism.

_ ⠀ _

_ ⠀ _

Luckily, the skies were clear enough to scrutinize the horizon with a precise eye. The blizzard that had delayed Asami’s departure gave her a few extra days to be at Korra’s side, but now the weather showed no signs of clouds or raging waves. Though, despite the engineer’s happiness at the gift of a few extra days, Korra’s attitude was distant while the snow had barricaded them all inside the Southern Water Tribe palace. The Avatar was mindlessly going through the motions of her physical healing with Kya and Katara leading her exercises, placating her mother by eating a few bites of food at every mealtime, and gave Asami idle conversation when prompted, but nothing more.

Fresh snow crunches beneath the sole of Asami’s boot as she wraps herself tighter in her coat that Senna had modified for the intense freezing temperatures. Despite it being almost seven in the morning, Asami noticed Tonraq had already cleared paths along all the doors and walkways outside incase his daughter felt the desire to take a morning stroll, but Asami was grateful for his actions since she was likely to fall from lack of practice walking on not so solid surfaces. The man in question was aggressively cutting wood with a handmade axe off to the side of the main entrance with a concentrated look on his face.

_ ⠀ _

“Mind if I join you?” Asami prompts as she takes a seat on a log with her arms tucked tight to her abdomen to keep her hands warm. Tonraq acknowledges her with a nod between swings, but doesn’t speak up quite yet.

_ ⠀ _

“How is she today?” he pauses to wipe his brow before bringing the axe down in another aggressive swing.

_ ⠀ _

“Kya was able to get her out of bed without much arguing. Senna got her dressed and fed without a word, but she’s reading in your study for now. I figured she wanted to be alone,” Asami shrugs her shoulders as if the daily routine talk about Korra was mundane now, but inside she was aching with worry.

_ ⠀ _

“She’s hurt,” Tonraq deadpans. Asami is a little stunned to silence at his blunt statement. “When she fell from the sky, after I heard her legs crack beneath her, I truly saw the state she was in. She fought  _ so _ hard to survive because she knew she was doing the right thing, no matter if she died in the process.”

_ ⠀ _

His words stung, but the truth was bitter, and Asami swallowed hard to digest reality. Her gaze fell to the snow between her boots with the taste of blood filling her mouth from biting her tongue and quiet tears slowly fell from her eyes and froze to her cheeks from the crisp air. Tonraq stops to catch his breath before slamming the axe back down to split another log in two.

_ ⠀ _

“I saw the wounds, saw the chains, the poison...but, did you see her clothes?” Tonraq finally faces Asami with matching tears in his eyes. “They stripped her down while she was unconscious--her boots, her armband, her pelt. They touched my little girl, Asami.”

_ ⠀ _

With that, the axe was swung downward in a final sign of aggression and sticks upright in the wood, and Tonraq collapses back onto his own seat in the snow. Asami quickly reaches a gentle hand on his shoulder as he tries to find his words. It was gut wrenching to see a man she knew to be so proud of his daughter and tribe, that stood taller than anyone, break down like any other human being on the planet.

_ ⠀ _

“I know they didn’t...you know,” he continues. “It’s the fact that they did. They removed her clothes and we found her so...exposed and fragile. I know Korra is strong, she always has been, but Asami, I want you to know that my little girl is broken. Even if she recovers physically, I can’t imagine the mental toll it’ll have on her. We both know she’s not one to ask for help or tell us the truth, but I need you to know that you’ve been a part of this family for a long time now, and that won’t change no matter what happens with Korra.”

_ ⠀ _

“Tonraq, I  _ love _ your daughter,” she tries to begin, but he laughs with a shake of his head before looking to the engineer with a soft smile.

_ ⠀ _

“I know you do, Asami, and she loves you just as much, but we need to entertain the fact that she won’t be the same again,” he sighs. “I knew raising the Avatar would be tough. That’s why the White Lotus recommended we never have another child after Korra, it would be too much for them to grow up in the Avatar’s shadow, but it’s also tough knowing your daughter isn’t just yours. The world owns her just as much as we do.”

_ ⠀ _

“You’re right, she’s strong,” Asami nods to herself, her gaze watching the horizon as she suppresses a shiver. “When I saw her first pro-bending match, I knew there was something special about her.”

_ ⠀ _

“Hah!” Tonraq erupts in a boisterous laugh. “I wish I could’ve seen her play. What was it like? We were so proud to hear her playing on the radio down here, but the reception was still a little staticy.”

_ ⠀ _

“Gosh, where do I begin?” Asami smiles at the memory. “She was a force of nature, a chaotic hurricane of determination and cockiness that I knew would get her into trouble, but in the arena, she was strong, sturdy, and focused. Out of the ring, Korra could make me smile by just walking into a room, she didn’t even have to say a word. Sunshine just emanates from her wherever she goes.”

_ ⠀ _

“I used to think the winters were warmer when she was home. After she snuck off to Republic City, it was like she took that with her. Korra’s always been like that, always able to be the center of attention without realizing all eyes are on her, but not because she’s the Avatar--she’s just Korra.” Tonraq explains with a smile gracing his lips. “Thank you, Asami, for being there for her. I know she’s stubborn as hell, she gets it from her mother, but you’re patient with her and you’ve softened a side of her not many people get to see. Besides, I like having you as a future in-law. I was sure she would drag home Mako instead before she yanked you toward us by the arm and introduced you as her girlfriend.”

_ ⠀ _

The duo share a laugh over their memories of the girl hiding deep within the walls of the palace behind them, but it fell short when Asami found herself leaning her head on Tonraq’s shoulder. After dating Korra for two years, her parents had become like Asami’s own. She cooked with Senna, swapped engineering and architecture tips with Tonraq, and laughed over dinners with all three of them while soaking in the atmosphere of what a happy family felt like. Asami was comfortable with Tonraq and Senna, almost to the point of calling them “Mom” and “Dad” without dishonoring Hiroshi or her late mother, but something about Tonraq’s presence gave the air around him a wave of calm where she could spill her darkest secrets and have no remorse.

_ ⠀ _

“You don’t need to thank me for being in love with your daughter, Tonraq,” Asami wraps her arm around his broad shoulders. “But you don’t have to worry about us. I’ll always take care of her and love her no matter what.”

_ ⠀ _

“Asami! Tonraq, dear! Get the girl inside! Don’t let her freeze!” Senna calls from behind them, and they instantly pull apart to glance over their shoulders at her short frame in the doorway of the main entrance.

_ ⠀ _

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Tonraq gets up and offers his hand. “I forget you’re still not used to the cold. Lets get some tea to warm up, then we can finish packing your things.”

_ ⠀ _

The sudden realization that Asami’s visit to the South Pole was coming to a quick end dawned on her. With Tonraq’s warm hand at her lower back, he guides her inside the palace. Suddenly, her good mood vanishes once she steps over the threshold and removes her jacket. She would be leaving Harbor City and sailing back to Republic City  _ without _ Korra in tow. She had been away from her company far too long, and she was worried Varrick would screw things up in her absence as interim CEO.

_ ⠀ _

“Ah, Korra, you’re looking better,” Tonraq boasts from around the corner of the foyer. Korra was dressed in her usual attire, her hair pulled up in her ponytail with matching tendrils on either side of her face, and a book sat comfortably in her lap.

_ ⠀ _

“Feeling better,” she smiles at her father before turning her head toward Asami. The engineer happily bends down for a quick kiss that warms her faster than any cup of tea would, and Korra’s matching, goofy grin proves she feels the same. “Actually, ‘Sami, mind taking me up to my room? I’d like to see the view from the balcony.”

_ ⠀ _

“Of course,” Asami happily grabs hold of her girlfriend’s wheelchair and pushes her toward the back of the palace corridor. Immediately, her heart races at Korra’s flip in personality. The sight was rather shocking.

_ ⠀ _

The day before, Korra was barely talking. She sat in her pajamas and tank top all day and refused to change unless it was for her daily bath. Her attitude now was refreshing and hopeful, but Asami had a feeling it was all a facade. As they reach Korra’s room, she wheels herself toward the bed and pats it for Asami to sit. The heiress does as she’s told once she closes the door.

_ ⠀ _

“Asami, I love you,” Korra grins at her, but a new emotion was swimming in the depths of her blue eyes. “I know you have a company to run and I’m not going to ask you to stay and watch me struggle to dress myself for weeks on end. I’ll miss you a lot, but we both know there’s not much else you can do for me here. Katara says my healing process is all on me, as much as I wish it was simpler.”

_ ⠀ _

“I know, Korra,” Asami nods in understanding. She places a reassuring hand on Korra’s thigh, and the Avatar takes it in her grasp. “I love you, too. You know I’ll come right back down here as soon as you need me, right?”

_ ⠀ _

“Right,” Korra smiles at her, but it’s forced. “But, if I can’t be with you, I want you to know that I’ll always care for you.”

_ ⠀ _

There it was. The bomb had been dropped. As Tonraq had said, Korra may never be the same, and that meant their relationship as well. Asami’s heart broke in two at her words, but if this was what Korra meant about her healing process being “all on her” then she had to oblige. Of course, she would never leave Korra to believe Asami was abandoning her all together once she left the South.

_ ⠀ _

“I’ll always care for you, too,” Asami leans over and presses a kiss to her temple. “Now, I’ve got a ship to catch. Care to see me off?”

_ ⠀ _

“Of course, who else is going to stare at your butt from this level?” Korra smirks at her and starts wheeling herself back toward the door with a gesture to let Asami take the lead.

_ ⠀ _

“Uh huh,” Asami scoffs and struts to the door, but pauses before turning to catch Korra clearly ogling her ass. “Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself.”

_ ⠀ _

“No promises, Captain!” she grins and rolls after Asami.

_ ⠀ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU type oneshot between a close friend and myself where Korrasami happens in Book 1 and continues from there. A lot of my work will be based on this concept, but I’ll try to warn you guys in future posts. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
